


To Unveil a God

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, But we still love him, M/M, Oops, i just like leather ok?, kinda rough sex, loki is a bitch, never give me a prompt again!!, this wasn't meant to be so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the last person Tony expects to see in the city's most exclusive fetish club - but he's never been one to turn down a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Unveil a God

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt found on the Norsekink meme on LJ:
> 
> "Tony comes across Loki at an S&M club tied up and getting spanked or something (somehow, Tony's the only one who recognizes him). He takes advantage and tops the hell out of Loki right then and there. Loki loves it.
> 
> Would love some slightly painful anal, like Loki not being prepared quite enough, which he nonetheless absolutely enjoys and gets off on."
> 
> Sorry. Again.

The evening had been going so well - the club was dark and anonymous, the whisky was expensive and smooth as velvet and all Tony needed was someone to join him for the evening and it would be perfect...

 

“I thought this place was meant to be exclusive.”

 

Tony blinked, caught off-guard for a moment as he turned around, his brain refusing to believe what his ears were telling him until his eyes confirmed that he wasn’t imagining things - and then he seriously retracted his previous thought.

 

“Loki?” He all but blurted out, then frowned. “What the-”

 

The god deigned a reply beneath him and just waved his hand non-committedly as he leant back against the bar casually, allowing Tony the chance to see him properly. The usual leather pants were present, but the long coat was gone, revealing instead a short-sleeved black top with green accents, tight fitting and laced loosely almost from midriff to throat, letting pale skin show through. Add to the outfit a pair of knee high black leather boots... _What the fuck?_ he thought, slightly taken aback by his own train of thought.

 

“Like what you see?” Loki drawled with amusement, as he stretched lazily, one long leg crossed over the other casually, one eyebrow raised in subtle challenge.

 

“What.. I mean, how the hell did you get in here?” Tony asked, indignation clouding his voice as he glared across the bar. The evening was rapidly accelerating in the opposite direction that it should be going in and he was not impressed - he also really, really hoped that the god wasn’t here to cause some kind of chaos, because explaining to Fury why he was in one of the city’s most exclusive fetish clubs was a conversation he really didn’t want to have at any time ever.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. “Magic, of course. I can ensure that no-one can see who I truly am - unless I wish them to, obviously. ” He let the last part hang in the air, and bit back a snort of amusement when he saw it register in the other man’s eyes.

 

“So... you could have kept hidden from me?” Tony asked, trying to work out what the hell was going on and, more importantly, what Loki’s game plan was.

 

“Mmm,” Loki murmured in agreement. “I could also have presented myself to you as a woman,” he added almost as a second thought.

 

“Wait, _what_?” Things had quickly gone way beyond surprising and unexpected, and Tony suddenly felt that he’d even bypassed the _WTF?_ part and was currently residing squarely in the Fortean zone. Exhaling loudly he closed his eyes and downed the rest of his drink, hoping that it was all a hallucination and that he would be alone when he opened his eyes again.

 

He wasn’t.

 

“Fuck,” Tony swore, and Loki just gave a slight smile, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying Tony's awkwardness. Which he probably was, the bastard.

 

“What’s up, _playboy_? Out of your league?” the god gave a small chuckle. “And here I was thinking I might have finally met someone to hold my attention for more than five minutes. Guess I was wrong...” Loki shrugged as he pushed himself away from the bar with almost feline grace and turned his back to leave, and finally Tony’s brain caught up with everything else.

 

“Wait, what?” Tony’s forehead creased in confusion and he scowled slightly. “What trick do you have up your sleeve this time?” he asked suspiciously.

 

Loki stopped mid-stride, then turned back, a strange look on his face. “No sleeves, as you can see.” He gestured at the short, tight-fitting top, then sighed. “Even a god can become bored, given time, and the one thing I despise more than anything is boredom. There is nothing I won’t do to relieve myself of such a predicament -  as long as it benefits me, of course,” he said with a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he closed the distance between them in one fluid step, and Tony’s eyes widened as they ended up barely an arm’s reach apart, eyes blazing in the dim lighting around them. “I didn’t realise that you knew of this place, but I felt your presence before you even approached the building. I am bored, Anthony Stark, and I wish to be entertained. Will you acquiesce?”

 

There was a brief pause, during which Tony ran through a number of possible scenarios, then ignored all the sensible ones and laughed dryly. “That was the worst come-on I have ever experienced. And I’m no-one’s _entertainment_ ,” he said. almost as an afterthought. “I don’t let anyone control me.” Which was kind-of a lie, in all honesty, but not in this kind of situation. He came here to escape and let out his darker side - he was, in pretty much all of his life, a giver, not a receiver.

 

“Oh, Stark - did you not listen to what I said? I don’t want you to have all the fun!” Green light glittered across the darkened room, and Tony blinked in surprise then felt a grin of disbelief spread across his own face.

 

“So you actually want me to tie you down and beat you up?” he asked, leaning forwards slightly to take a more dominant stance. He was amused at the look of disgust on Loki’s face, though rather surprised at what came next.

 

“I would hope that a man with your considerable talent and intelligence would be a bit more creative than that,” Loki all but sniffed.

 

Tony grinned back, never one to back down from a challenge. “Hell yeah. I can bring you tawses, paddles, pinwheels and a black box that I’m very creative with. Or I could just strip you down and strap you up in nothing but a cock harness and lead you round by that?” For a moment he wondered if he’d gone too far, let his mouth run away with him too much, and then a hand grabbed him by his tie, and he was half dragged to the nearest piece of equipment, a huge, heavy X-shaped cross. At some point it seemed that their tongues had been in each other’s mouth, but it had been less of a kiss and more a fight for dominance - though the outcome was set before they’d even started. With a few deft movements, Tony had secured the god to the cross at the wrists, heavy leather-and-iron manacles holding him in place, facing the wall, and for a moment they stood, Tony’s broad chest pressing up against Loki’s lithe back, both of them breathing heavily.

 

Suddenly, Tony stiffened and pulled back slightly. “Wait - are you going to kill me?” he asked, and surprised to hear curiosity in his voice, rather than worry.

 

“It would be hard for me to have fun if I did, so don’t worry - I promise that, while we are here, you life will not be in danger.” Suddenly he grinned, showing more teeth to be entirely reassuring. “And you can take of that what you will.”

 

Tony closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I am obviously insane beyond all hope,” he muttered as he bend down to retrieve a leather riding crop, adorned at the end with a wide leather tab. Looking up, Tony couldn’t deny that seeing Loki chained up, ready and waiting, wasn't pleasing on the eye, nor that the leather-clad ass in front of him wasn’t crying out for a caning. Stepping back, Tony lined up the end of the crop with Loki’s ass, and saw the god inhale sharply, and he pulled back his arm to swing and then stopped. “Ah, crap!” he swore.

 

“What is it, Stark? Are you stalling on purpose?” Loki’s voice was impatient as he scowled and tried to turn around.

 

“I just remembered,” Tony started, “we haven’t agreed on a safeword.”

 

Loki’s eyebrows shot upwards. “I am a god of many hundred years and heal faster than most of you mortals think. I don’t think we need a safeword! Now hurry up!”

 

Tony shook his head. “Nope - no say, no play.” He crossed his arms, crop hanging loosely from one hand, and he grinned as he saw Loki close his eyes in frustration. “You gotta play by my rules this time.”

 

“Fine!” Loki all but spat out. “What do you suggest?”

 

Tony thought for a few second, and then a grin of amusement spread across his face. “I know - Thor!”

 

“ _Thor_? You want me to use my brother’s name as a _safeword_?”

 

“Thor,” Tony nodded. “I’m pretty sure that’s something you wouldn’t otherwise say in such a... situation. At least I hope not!”

 

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, whatever - now get on with it!” he muttered.

 

“Aren’t you the bossy sub?” Tony said with amusement as he stepped back to line up the leather crop again. Pulling his arm back, he let his hand fly down, and the resultant thwack of leather-on-leather was incredibly pleasing, and he noticed Loki tense slightly but nowhere near as much as a regular plaything would do.

 

_This is going to be fun,_ he thought to himself with a grin.

  
  


...

  
  


After five minutes of work, Tony thought the both of them warmed up sufficiently. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other, him concentrating on the angle and force of his swing, and Loki standing practically motionless, eyes closed, head slightly back with a rather strange look on his face. From where he was, Tony had a good view of Loki’s face, all lines and angles, and he felt his blood rush in opposite directions despite his brain practically screaming at him to get the fuck away now.

 

“Are you going to stand there staring at me or actually _do_ something?”

 

Tony blinked in surprise as his thoughts were interrupted, especially as he could see that Loki’s eyes were still closed. “That... is creepy,” Tony muttered, which got him a smirk in response. “Though I was just thinking that you’re wearing too much,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

 

Loki laughed, a low, heavy sound that made Tony’s breath catch in his throat. “Now that is something easily remedied,” he replied, and suddenly the man was topless before him, skin pale and far too unblemished to be real.

 

“I wonder,” Tony said as he felt himself step closer to reach out and run his fingers down the smooth skin in front of him, “what you really look like under all these glamors and manipulations?” He felt muscle stiffen slightly underneath his touch, and he expected a call to end their games, but instead he spoke up after a short silence.

 

“I only show myself to those I deem worthy.” Loki replied, voice low and dark with something Tony could only imagine. “Many have tried and failed to understand even a fraction of what and who I am.”

 

Feeling a rush inside him Tony lent closer to the lithe body in front of him, one hand trailed down Loki’s leather-clad ass, feeling firm muscle as he cupped one cheek roughly. “I think that I would like to know you - both inside and out,” he heard himself say, and the voice inside his head started practically yelling at him to _goleavenowbeforeit’stoolate_...but, as always, he ignored it and shoved it to the back of his mind, because since when had he been sensible?

He felt Loki push back into his hand, which was unexpected, and he felt a heavy heat pool somewhere deep inside him at the words that followed.

 

“I think that I would like that too, Stark.”

 

The words shot a bolt of electricity straight to his cock, and it gave Tony that extra push into his headspace. Discarding the crop he picked up instead a leather flogger, with thin, flat tails hanging down which gave it a decent weight. With a few experimental swings, Tony smiled then, without warning, brought it down on Loki’s ass, the crack of the impact sounding almost like a gunshot. and he grinned as he saw the flinch it produced. Obviously Loki hadn’t quite expected that, and it served only to spur him on, following with stroke after stroke, alternating speed and strength and target area, watching with growing interest at Loki’s expression, one of almost perfect calm, head tilted back to expose the expanse of pale flesh at his throat... Before he knew what he was doing, Tony had stepped up to the fettered man and slid his fingers up through the long hair, fingers grasping round a fistful of strands as he pulled down sharply which pulled a gasp from Loki’s throat as his eyes fluttered open.

 

“I’ve decided that I quite like this... arrangement,” Tony said in a harsh voice, and Loki gave a smile as close to a natural expression that he had ever seen on the god.

 

“I am quite satisfied with my choice also,” he said in return as he blinked heavily, and Tony could see the not-quite focus of those brilliant emerald eyes.

 

Knowing the effect he had on the other man made him bold and, if he were completely honest, a little reckless. “If only we weren’t so... visible,” Tony muttered, his mouth mere inches from Loki’s ear, which earned him mischievous grin.

 

“If that’s the only thing holding you back,” Loki  replied, the words rasping in his throat, “then let me remedy it.” There was a brief pause and a flash of almost-light, before he continued. “There. My anonymity shield has been widened to include us both. People know that we are here, but they will neither care nor recognise, nor even remember us being here. Now, let us enjoy each other.”

 

Tony wasted no time in reaching around the narrow waist in front of him to undo the leather bindings there, and he was entirely unsurprised to discover no other clothing underneath the pants. He wrapped his fingers roughly around Loki’s shaft, heavy and thick in his hand, and he grinned in satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath it caused. Pressing his own half-hard cock into the cleft of Loki’s ass he let out a groan as his hips worked in time with his other hand, stroking and rocking in a slow rhythm.

 

“This... is not... what I expected of the evening,” Tony muttered as he all but ground his hips up against Loki, his breath catching in his throat each time he gained the friction he needed. Of all the scenarios he had pictured - no, this was not one of them.

 

Loki arched his back and gave a snort of wry amusement, sweat beading on his forehead as he pressed back into Tony. “I would hope not,” he said, voice dark and heavy, “I would be quite upset if my plans were known to others before me.”

 

“So - guess it turned out well for both of us,” Tony muttered as he reached down to push the leather pants down further, the material so tight that it stayed where he left it just under the curve of his Loki’s ass, and he made an appreciate noise. “Definitely well for me, anyhow,” he said with a grin as he let go of Loki’s cock, drew his arm back and let it fly, the sound of skin on skin making a sharp _crack_ in the air. He felt Loki tense under the strike, and then relax even further than he had earlier.

 

“I hope you’re going to start fucking me soon,” Loki suddenly said with a lazy affectation of boredom, “or I might think I was mistaken in my choice tonight.”

 

It was so obviously meant to needle him, to seem as an insult, and of course Tony was helpless to do anything but rise to it. Pulling the zipper down on his pants he pulled himself free, his cock already hardening and eager, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube. Flipping the top open with one hand he squeezed some into his other hand, and shoved the bottle back in his pocket hastily as he stroked himself roughly. He moved to wrap one hand around Loki’s slim hips while he dragged the top of his cock down between the god’s asscheeks, covering the sensitive skin there with lube, and he thrust forwards lazily, gasping as his cock slid between Loki’s legs and along his balls. He felt Loki stiffen and bite back something that sounded like a curse but none that Tony knew of. Withdrawing slowly, he thrust in again, and again, each time revelling in the shudder it produced. The next time he pulled back he took hold of himself and lined himself up against Loki’s entrance - and did nothing but press against it.

 

Loki hissed. “Stark, I _swear_ to the Nine that if you don’t hurry up I will _not_ be responsible for my actions!” he spat out as he curved his back almost impossibly as he tried to force himself onto Tony’s cock.

 

Tony, in return, just chuckled, enjoying the new-found change of dynamic though he wasn’t too keen to keep the god of chaos hanging much longer - not that he would have been able to wait any further himself. Without warning, Tony pressed forwards, feeling the tightness around his sensitive head that cause him to inhale sharply, but he didn’t stop. Instead he pressed further in, knowing that the stretch and burn must have been worse for Loki, knowing that without any preparation the muscles there would still be taut, but he felt no guilt at it after seeing the reaction it cause. Loki was shuddering underneath his grip as he slid one arm around the slim waist in front of him, and he felt the muscles underneath ripple and contract. The god’s head was thrown back, mouth half-open and eyes unfocused and staring. Pressing in further, Tony felt each muscle contract then release, and after what seemed like an age he was finally in, sheathed balls-deep in Asgard’s own god of mischief - though it seemed it was he who was up to no good at that precise moment.

 

Tony swore as his chest pressed up against Loki’s back, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and neck at the effort, mostly from holding back and not plowing in hard and fast. Holding on for support Tony began rocking his hips with shallow, quick thrusts, and he heard Loki mutter a curse under his breath and try to shift position to allow better access. Tony inhaled sharply at the new angle and responded by roughly biting the pale shoulder in front of him, just below the neck, which elicited a rather strangled gasp. “I hope you’re not adverse to a little marking,” Tony said with a grin as he kept pace, each thrust getting smaller and smaller until he was hardly moving, then increasing depth until he almost withdrew, teasing and promising completion then denying anything of the sort.

 

He felt Loki shudder and writhe underneath him, trying to get more friction on that one particular area that Tony was more than aware of, and suddenly it was like something snapped, and it was impossible to hold back. Letting go of any style or rhythm, Tony let his carnal instincts take over, knowing - hoping - that the god really was as tough as he inferred. Grasping tighter he all but slammed into Loki, vaguely aware of the noise it elicited, a strangled high-pitched whine that only made him go faster, and if the god didn’t complain then he wouldn’t stop as he pushed harder, his body all but wrapped around Loki’s back as he went harder, faster, deeper, each stroke sending shivers of electricity through him to gather deep inside until he could take no more - with a final thrust he felt the thread holding him back snap, and he came almost viciously, biting at soft skin as he did. He felt Loki shudder underneath him as he came almost simultaneously, a shattered moan pulled from his throat almost unbidden.

 

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of blood rushing in Tony’s ears, then he slowly came back to reality.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered, as he got himself back to his feet, a little unsteady, and he was surprised to see Loki standing facing him, hands free of the heavy leather fetters and fully dressed once more in his more usual clothing, breathing hard and his eyes glittering.

 

“Indeed,” the god replied, one eyebrow raised in what could only be described as amusement.

 

“How did you... wait, don’t tell me - _magic_ ,” Tony replied with a confused sigh as he set about making himself more presentable. This evening was just getting weirder as the hours passed and he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t just hallucinating the whole thing.

 

He got a small smile in reply, Loki’s eyes burning brightly. “Of course. Just like this.”

 

The world tilted sideways a bit, and for a moment Tony forgot which way was up, then suddenly his head cleared and he was looking out over the rooftops of NYC, the lights shining like neon diamonds in the night. “What the-?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I thought it a nicer end to an interesting evening than climbing out of that basement,” he said, almost nonchalantly, though there was something else there hidden under many layers of disguise.

 

“Well, I’m glad you found it _interesting_ ,” Tony bristled at the unsaid insult and scowled across the rooftop, and Loki looked back with an almost surprised expression.

 

“I didn’t say it was bad, Tony,” the god replied almost seriously, “but I’m afraid I have to leave you now. Until next time.”

 

The last sentence was almost lost as a blinding light flashed in front of him, and when he was able to see again he realised he was alone. “Well, goodbye to you too, asshole,” Tony muttered as he looked up into the darkened sky, then his thoughts quickly stopped in their tracks.

 

Loki had called him by his name, for the first time that he could remember.

 

“How about that?” he muttered to himself as he turned around and started walking across the roof, then he looked up and his thoughts were interrupted once again as he looked around and sighed in annoyance.

 

“And how the hell am I meant to get down from here?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
